Kikyo has Inuyasha and Kairis gone to fight
by Inuyashagurlxoxo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kairi are in two diff. places and they smell kikyo's blood Inuyasha goes to Kikyo, Kairi and Kikyo begin to fight, Kagome joins in, I appears Kairi got a serect will she share?


Kagome is still a little upset that Inuyasha keeps Kairi with him, but they (Kairi & Kagome) have been getting along pretty well. Miroku has started to show signs that he really really likes Sango. But same as ever Inuyasha still hasn't noticed it yet.(something is wrong with him, he's really slow!!)

Scene-Feudal Era- The village

Well its a normal day the village, the sun is warm, the weather is nice, and the water is beautiful. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kairi, and Sango are sitting by the lake looking the sky.

Sango- It's strange...

Kagome- What is?

Sango- Well, we haven't come across any jewel shards or demons lately....Isn't it weird?

Kagome- Well I guess so but I hadn't really noticed...... Did you notice Inuyasha?

Inuyasha- Huh, notice what?

Kagome-InUyAsHa!!!! Haven't you been listening?

Inuyasha- Not really...... I'm to distracted.

Kagome- Distracted? What is there to be distracted about?

Inuyasha- Well we haven't fought any demans lately or collected any jewel shards, I haven't used my sword in the longest time.

Kagome- INUYASHA!!!!

Inuyasha- What?

Kagome- That's what we were talking about.

Inuyasha- OH, I didn't hear you.

Kagome- How could you not hear, you've got super hearing, remember?

( still fighting, Kagome sticks her tongue out Inuyasha)

Inuyasha- OH, that's mature Kagome_........(She continues to stick her tongue out) _Well, 2 can play that game...._( NoW Inuyasha starts to stick his tongue out)_

Sango- Kairi, I think we should go, they're getting annoying.

Kairi- Sure, Lets go over there................_( They walk over to a place that looks quiet)_ Wait you can still hear them.

Sango- Yeah your right let's go somewhere else.

Kairi-Where are Miroku and Shippo?

Sango- Miroku said something about a rich farmer having a demon in his house, and I think Shippo went along for the ride.

Kairi-OH, are you worried about him?

Sango- NO, why would I be? Besides Miroku can take care of himself. But Shippo is sti...._(Kairi cuts her off)_

Kairi- Wait....

Sango- What?

Kairi- Sh, do you smell that?

Sango- What?

Kairi- Forget it, you don't have the nose for it......Follow me and hurry. _(Kairi Starts running very fast)_

Sango- Kairi where are you taking me?

Kairi_-( Talking to herself) _I was right , it's her!

Sango- Who, who is it?

Kairi- That witch! Her blood I knew I smelt it!

Sango- Kairi, who are you talking about?

Kairi- Kikyo, who else?_( She stops all of a sudden)_

Sango- Kairi, why did you stop?

Kairi- Can't you sense it? The smell of her blood is so strong, so is the scent of death, and the demon stench is horrible...

She was here I cant tell.

Sango- Are you sure?

Kairi- Yes, she's changed direction, she's heading for Inuyasha.

Sango- What?

Kairi- Trust me I know how she thinks, let's go....

Sango- Alright fine, but I'm not following you all over the place.

Kairi- Okay, we better hurry then...

Scene-Lake (Kagome & Inuyasha, still fighting)

Kagome-WELL IF YOU WOULD LISTEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!!!!

Inuyasha- WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY?

Kagome-WELL WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO STA.....(_Inuyasha gets up and starts to run_) HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING

(Kagome looking confused tries to run after Inuyasha but gives up when he starts running faster)

(_Thinking to herself_)- What is he running after now, he's such an idiot.

( Kairi & Sango come running towards Kagome)

Kairi- Kagome where is Inuyasha?

Kagome- Why do u want to know, is something wrong?

Kairi- Yes, I smelt Kikyo's blood. I think she's injured badly, judging by the scent.

Kagome- NO wonder why he ran off. He is such a jerk.

Kairi- What, he ran off, well we have to find him, it could be a trap set by Narraku.

Kagome- Since when are you the expert on Narraku?

Kairi-What do you mean?

Kagome- You know what I mean.

Kairi- No I don't, but trust me you are just a little girl, if anyone knows nothing its you! I have killed more demons than you will ever in 50 lifetimes. I have been fighting Narraku since I could walk.

Kagome- I doubt you killed that many demons, and well I bet _I could do much better than you in fighting Narraku, you died remember._

Kairi- This is because of Inuyasha isn't it?

Kagome- No it isn't, and don't change the subject.

Kairi- I'm not, this is what it has been about the whole time. Your jealous because Inuyasha loves me not you. Your upset because you know he will never be able to love you the way he loves me.

Kagome- No,that's not true!

Kairi- Yes, of coarse it is..... and because of this Kikyo could be hurting Inuyasha....( AS FURIOUS AS CAN BE SHE RUNS OFF IN THE DIRECTION INUYASHA WENT)

Kagome- Where are you going?

Sango- Kagome stop!

Kagome- why?

Sango- We have to go after Inuyasha, he could be hurt.

Kagome- Yeah your right, but what if she...

Sango- Kagome give Kairi a brake....

Kairi follows the scent of Inuyasha and Kikyo.... She comes to a meadow. She looks around. Something catches her eye, she runs over to it. It's Inuyasha, he is clenched in Kiyo's arms, he is leaning in as if to kiss her.

Kairi-(whispering) Inuyasha what are you doing?................

..........(yelling) HEY KIKYO!!!!!!!

Kikyo looks behind her

Kikyo-_ Thinking to herself_....... Damn, why did I make that agreement with her all those years ago.....(_out loud_)

What the hell are you doing here?

Kairi- Coming to claim what's rightfully mine! You witch.

Kikyo- For someone who is years older than me I would expect you to be wise....

Kairi- Well since I died I would say you are my age, maybe older..... I would expect you to fall for a younger man........

.....You know we're alike in a way..

Kikyo- Really, how?

Kairi- Both of us have died fighting against Narraku, both of us Love dear Inuyasha, Both of us have come back from the dead, both of us want Inuyasha........But we also have differences...........One is made of flesh and bones, one of us is the true match of Inuyasha, one of us is loved more by Inuyasha and loves him the same way back, only one of us will be chosen by Inuyasha, and only one of us will be forever with Inuyasha.

Kikyo- I love the little future you have set in store for me, its nice.

Kairi- wait I haven't finished...

Kikyo- go ahead

Kairi- And only one of us will survive to live with my love Inuyasha....Can you guess who that will be, cause I can.

Kikyo- Me!

Kairi- wrong, me. Cause I'm gonna kill you.

Kairi runs, pulls her sword out, Kikyo lets go of Inuyasha, Kikyo takes her bow and an arrow and aims it Kairi. Kairi cuts the bow in half. Inuyasha's body falls to the ground. Kikyo is running away, and so is Kairi in the other direction, as soon as Inuyasha's body hit the ground both girls stopped and turned.

Both Girls- INUYASHA

Both of them run to Inuyasha, the same time Kagome and Sango leave the trees to enter the meadow.

Kagome- what going on? Ooh noo Iuyasha

Kagome runs to Inuyasha

ALL THREE GIRLS- Inuyasha are you alright?

Kairi got to Inuyasha first. She lays him down under a tree so he will be safe.

Kairi- Kikyo let's get this over with.

Kikyo- why are you in such a hurry.

They continue fighting, this time Kikyo is using charms, Kagome takes her bow and places 2 arrows in it.

Kagome-_(screaming)_ Stop!.......................Stop or i'll shoot!

Both Kikyo and Kairi turn in shock, they stare Kagome. Then all of a sudden Kairi takes her eyes off of Kagome and aims her vision the sun as it goes down.

__


End file.
